


Cliché in my Coffee

by gaaavinfree (realwhippedcream)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cliche, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realwhippedcream/pseuds/gaaavinfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see a cute guy in your favorite coffee shop, and he sees you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché in my Coffee

Sitting in your favorite coffee shop, you slowly sip your drink and look out the window as the leaves of autumn slowly drift to the ground. You brush your hair back behind your ear and sit back enjoying the small amounts of chatter and the overall warmth of the place. You open your eyes as you hear the bell ring and the door open as a couple of guys come in. One of them, tall, brown cheerful eyes and a little bit of scruff glances over at you and makes eye contact, you give him a warm smile as the two head to the counter to order their drinks. You pretend not to notice as the one with the scruffy beard continually looks back at you and you especially pretend not to notice as his friend also looks back towards your corner. Smiling into your drink, you absorb yourself in the suddenly very interesting forgotten book in front of you and soon you hear the barista call their names. 

“Miles? And…Kerry?” 

The two stride over and collect their drinks, quickly glancing up you notice that the tall one is looking towards you again.

Is he biting his lip? You think to yourself and can’t hold back the grin that spreads over your face as he takes a deep breath and walks over to your table.

“Is this seat taken?” He asks gesturing to the seat across from you.

“Be my guest!” You smile and nod.

He sticks out his hand towards you, “Miles, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Miles, I’m (Y/N).” You set your drink down and take his hand and shake it. It seems to you that he’s reluctant to let go of your hand.

“So what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” A contagious grin spreads over his face

You catch it and a wide grin spreads over your face as well “Uh this is a nice coffee shop, and I actually come here all the time.”

He laughs “It is a nice place! It’s especially nice being my first visit and all.”  
You smile at him under your lashes as you sip your drink again.

“And what makes this first visit so special?” You raise your eyebrow and try to cover the shit eating grin that’s spread over your face from showing.

His eyes widen for a second and the hints of a blush start to show. “Well, it’s nicely lit and the barista was really nice and…I..I got to meet you.” He stammers.

“Well, I’ve also had a better time here since meeting you.” You say, giving him a warm smile.

Another grin covers Miles’ face and he seems to be steeling himself to say something, but his friend comes back and taps his shoulder.  
“I know you’re with a pretty girl, Miles, but we’ve gotta go. The podcast starts in 20 and broadcast’s getting antsy.”

“Alright alright, I’m coming.” He waves his friend off and turns back to you. “Well it was lovely meeting you (Y/N), but it seems I’m being summoned. “  
He stands up to leave.

“Wait!” You reach out and grab his arm. He looks down at your hand on his arm as you let go and back up to you, a small smile and a questioning look on his face.

“Uh here.” You rip a piece of paper off of a newspaper on the rack next to you and quickly dig in your purse for a pen. Once found, you scribble your phone number down and hand it to him with a smile. “Here’s my number. It was nice meeting you too.”

He gives you the biggest grin and tucks the piece of paper away in his pocket. He waves at you as he leaves and you wave back. Sighing happily, you sink back into your seat to finish what was left of your, now, mostly cold drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing some cute fluff! This will probably have another chapter seeing as I was writing another part already and realized “Hey I can just post the first bit now!” (Posted from gaaavinfree.tumblr.com which is also my account)


End file.
